Liberación
by King Haxorus
Summary: Siempre hemos visto la perspectiva del Equipo 10 ante el asesino de su maestro, pero muchas veces olvidamos a otra persona de vital importancia en la vida de Asuma y de ella nunca vimos su pensamiento acerca del fanático religioso que le arrebato la vida y con respecto a la muerte del akatsuki, Kurenai Yuhi. One-Shot.


**Cuando escribía bajo el seudónimo de FairyTail no Kyubi ya había publicado esta historia, no tuvo la más mínima reacción, pero aquí estoy dándole una segunda oportunidad. Ojalá y la disfruten.**

###########

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban una y otra vez contra mi paraguas produciendo un ruido sordo que se mezclaba con el violento embate que sufrían los árboles por parte de la tormenta que azotaba a la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas sin piedad alguna. Pero mi mente no se percataba de esto, ya que yo tenía toda mi concentración puesta en la improvisada prisión hecha de escombros frente a mí.

El simple hecho de visualizar esos escombros hizo que todo mi ser fuera invadido por la ira, el odio y la desesperación. El sólo pensar que ese monstruo yacía aún vivo sin importar que estuviera mutilado y atrapado hacia que me asqueara de lo injusta que es la vida, esa excusa de ser humano me había arrebatado a la persona más preciada de mi vida y no recibía ningún tipo de castigo más el estar inmovilizado hasta quien sabe cuándo.

– ¡ESCUCHENME MALDITOS SHINOBIS DE LA HOJA! – el oír a esa molesta voz gritar desde el fondo de la pila de escombros produjo que todos los sentimientos rencorosos en mí se incrementarán como una hoguera al recibir una nueva carga de leña – ¡ALGUN DIA SALDRE DE ESTE MALDITO LUGAR Y LOS MATARE A TODOS COMO HICE CON EL OTRO HIJO DE PUTA! –.

Deseaba poder excavar a través de esos escombros para poder coser yo misma la boca de esa desalmada bestia que se escondía tras la piel de un ser humano, pero ahora hay algo más importante que obsesionarme con deseos de una venganza que ya fue cumplida por el estudiante del último hombre al que ese demonio le arrebató su vida.

La nueva vida que se gestaba en mi vientre, el producto de mi amor con Asuma Sarutobi era motivo suficiente como para dejar de lado esos pútridos sentimientos de venganza que solo ocasionaban más dolor del necesario y traían sufrimiento a los más inocentes, el cual sería el caso de mi hijo o hija si yo me dejara guiar por estos nefastos pensamientos.

Además, muy a mi pesar esa basura humana llamada Hidan ya sufría del peor castigo para alguien con sus condiciones especiales, el estar encerrado hasta que algún factor determinara su muerte o tener que soportar la eternidad estando mutilado y sin ninguna opción de escape y para enferma alegría me sentía un poco satisfecha de que todo esto fuera logrado por uno de los tres estudiantes de mi amado Asuma.

Nuevamente mi línea de pensamientos fue rota por la impertinente voz del akatsuki caído, el molesto ser no paraba de soltar toda clase de insultos a mi aldea natal y a la memoria de Asuma – Ya basta – lo que salió de mi boca fue más un lastimero susurro que un intento de detener los agravios producidos por el maniaco asesino.

Para mi fortuna la intensidad de la precipitación aumento ahogando el sonido de la molestaba voz del religioso extremista. Ese instante de cambio fue más profundo de lo que pensé ya que pronto mi cuerpo fue invadido por una sensación de paz y amor que no creí volver a sentir.

De alguna manera podía sentir la presencia de mi amado Asuma junto a mi como si estuviera brindándome el apoyo necesario para continuar. Talvez fue solo un instante pero podría asegurar que sentí una mano astral sobre mí vientre, ese mínimo acto fue suficiente como para hacerme caer sobre mis rodillas descartando el paraguas y dejando que la furia de la tormenta azotara mi cuerpo.

Mis saladas lágrimas se mezclaban fácilmente con las gotas de agua que descendían de las nubes, la mojada tierra ensuciaba mis piernas y ropa pero esto no era de mi importancia ya que me sentía totalmente feliz al saber que sin importar donde estaba Asuma siempre iba a velar por mí y nuestro hijo.

Pronto la lluvia dejo de golpear mi cuerpo pero esta no se detuvo – Es bastante problemático pero no deberías estar aquí – el sonido de esa siempre aburrida voz trajo una sonrisa a mi rostro – Tu tampoco Shikamaru – el estudiante del padre de mi hijo nonato me ayudo a ponerme de pie y a tomar mi paraguas de nueva cuenta.

– Le prometí a Asuma-sensei que cuidaría de ti y tu hijo – esta chico a pesar de ser una persona altamente perezosa era a la vez muy comprometido con sus compañeros y promesas hechas. Era hasta divertido pensar en lo que se podría convertir si tuviera una pizca de la voluntad y convicción poseídas por Naruto Uzumaki.

Desgraciadamente la tormenta decidió mermar su embate contra el País del Fuego permitiendo que la palabras de Hidan fueran nuevamente escuchadas – ¡MALDITA SEA SE LOS JURO POR EL GRAN JASHIN-SAMA CUANDO SALGA TODOS USTEDES SE VAN A MORIR DESGRACIADOS HIJOS DE PUTA! – la expresión del joven Nara al igual que la mía se tornaron en muecas de molestia al tener que escuchar esa voz de nueva cuenta.

– Siento no poder hacer más pero sé que algún día ese tipo recibirá su castigo – no pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro al escuchar esas palabras que buscaban darme confort. Coloque mi mano en la mejilla del chico y le hable con la mayor paciencia que pude reunir mientras trataba de ignorar al enterrado hombre que no paraba de gritar.

– Ya hiciste lo humanamente posible Shikamaru y te lo agradezco profundamente – el chico tenía una expresión aburrida marcada en su rostro pero yo sabía que en el fondo el escuchaba atentamente mis palabras – Gracias a ti mi hijo y yo no viviremos con un oscuro pasado persiguiéndonos – después de esas palabras sentí como si un peso se liberara de mi alma dándome la capacidad para afrontar el futuro.

Los gritos de Hidan ya eran totalmente ignorados por parte mía, ya que talvez no sea hoy, no mañana ni dentro de poco pero algún día ese monstruo que le arrebato la vida a mi querido Asuma y a quien sabe cuántas personas más pagara sus crímenes el día de su muerte.


End file.
